The present invention relates to a lateral support for a squeegee of an application mechanism of an application machine, for example having a rotatable stencil, and to an application mechanism of an application machine provided with a lateral support.
Printing mechanisms with squeegee rollers are known in the art. The squeege rollers are arranged inside rotatable stencils, such as in cylinder or band stencils. They also can be arranged on flat-side stencils, which in this case must reciprocate. The squeege roller rests in lateral supports which are generally mounted on lateral heads for supporting the stencil. They also can be arranged on the machine frame. In this event special lateral supports are required for such squeegee rollers. When a non-uniformity takes place in the web to be printed, the squeegee roller itself cannot eliminate this problem and it is necessary to lift the entire printing mechanism, including the lateral head, the stencil, the impression cylinder and its bearing.
Squeegee rollers are also known which are connected with paint supply pipe which in turn is vertically adjustable. In this case, however, the paint supply pipe with its own weight and with the weight of its contents must be lifted so that in the event of a non-uniformity resulting from the web to be printed, this entire weight over the squeege roller must be lifted.